The present invention relates to rope tie-down devices and pertains particularly to a trucker's knot.
Truckers traditionally use one or more ropes to tie down the load on their truck bed. The prior art approach is for the trucker to tie one end of the line or rope to one side of the truck bed, toss the line over the load, and form a first or fixed loop in the line near the other end of the rope, so that he can extend a variable loop of the line through the first loop and hook it over a hook or the like on the side of the truck bed. The trucker then pulls on the tail end of the rope to snug it tight across the load.
The major problem with this approach is that it takes time to form the knot. Another problem is that if the knot is placed at the wrong position, it must be removed and replaced. This can be time consuming and frustrating. The present invention eliminates the time and frustration normally involved in forming the trucker's knot in the proper position in the line.